Tuffnut and The Arrow
by ThePhoenixGhirl
Summary: When Hiccup takes an arrow for him, Tuffnut really regrets not listening to the medical training Fishlegs tried to teach him. Hiccup!Whump RTTE [On Potentially Permanent Hiatus]
1. Chapter 1

**When Hiccup takes an arrow for him, Tuffnut regrets not listening to the medical training Fishlegs tried to teach him.**

 **Time: Season 3 RTTE**

~O~

Today really wasn't Hiccup's day.

First, the Riders are forced to land on an unfamiliar island due to a large storm. Secondly, said storm spooked their dragons. Thirdly, Hiccup was stuck with Tuffnut due to his sister daring him to. And finally, the two had been ambushed by Dragon Hunter's with only Macey and Hiccup's shield to fend themselves with.

"This day just couldn't get any better." Hiccup muttered sarcastically as he blocked a blow from a Dragon Hunter with his shield.

"I don't know," Tuffnut replied knocking out the man that attacked Hiccup, "a few explosions always makes my day better! Like that one time back on Berk when Ruffnut and I-"

"Tuffnut!" Hiccup yelled shutting him up. "Can you _please_ focus on the matter at hand?"

The man replied by knocking out another Hunter.

Hiccup looked around the clearing they were in as the number of Hunter's depleted.

This was the point when Hiccup's day went from really, really bad to really, really, _really_ bad.

There were only about three Hunter's left; two with a sword and one with a bow. Tuffnut and Hiccup were able to take down the two with the melee weapons better than they had imagined possible, but just as they thought the last one was about turn and run for the hills, he did something that came as an unpleasant, unexpected surprise.

Usually, unless Dagur, Ryker or Viggo were present and ordered otherwise, the Hunter's would simply try and _capture_ the Rider's. This man was different. He drew an arrow and aimed right for Tuffnut. This man was ready to _kill._

What happen next seemed to happen in slow motion.

The Hunter let the arrow loose and before he had time to think about what he was doing, Hiccup shoved Tuffnut to the side, the Thorston falling roughly to the ground.

Hiccup then watched as the arrow peirced his chest, while he had expected it to hurt, never had he been able to fathem this much pain. However, despite the blinding pain that course through his body, Hiccup could only let out a muffeled cry as the impact forced him to the ground.

Time sped up again.

Tuffnut pushed himself up unawre of what Hiccup had done for him. "What was that for?" He yelled turning towards where Hiccup was.

Any annoyance Tuffnut held against Hiccup vanished. The sight he saw made sure of it. Hiccup lay on the ground, weazy gasps for breaths, with an arrow protruding from the right of his chest.

~O~

 **Sorry that this to so long to post. I've just been super busy with work and school. Hopefully the next chapter should be up in the next 48 hours!**

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Tuffnut and The Arrow.**

 **Please review to tell me what you thought!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that this took a little longer than I said. I was given a surprise shift at work and that kinda takes priority.**

 **I had a few reviews saying that the chapter was a little short, unfortunately, this one was no longer. I'm trying to release chapter's every two days or so but that means they're going to be short.**

 **If you would rather long chapters and are okay with waiting about a week for each update please tell me as I can easily make that happen.**

 **Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

~O~

Hiccup was stuck in a strange sticky blackness that he couldn't escape. His thoughts where muddled, he couldn't recall what was happening, and the only thing he could consciously identify was the stabbing pain resonating from his chest.

Usually, Hiccup wasn't one to complain when it came to pain. But this, this was beyond the usual cramp or bruise he suffered when fighting the Hunters, it was burning. It was as if a sword that had been pulled right out of the furnace, had been plunged into his chest and not removed.

He heard a voice somewhere off in the distance, or at least he thought it was a voice. It sounded familiar, the voice of someone he knew, but Hiccup's brain couldn't muster a name at the moment. He was trying with all his strength - as little as it was - to open his eyes, but it just wasn't working.

A tremor of pain was sent all throughout his body - not just the chest - as he felt this hot blade's position change. A scream resonated dully in his ears - his own scream.

Something was tugging at Hiccup consciousness, and too exhausted to try and fight it, Hiccup let the force win. He was now even further into this sticky blackness.

~O~

Tuffnut stood rigid for a moment as he stared at the sight in front of him. Blinking, he tried to make the scene changed, but nothing of such happened. It couldn't possibly be him, it just couldn't be Hiccup. Nothing bad ever happened to him.

But none the less, laying a few metres away, with an arrow protruding from the right of his chest, was Hiccup. He lay with his left-hand strawn loosely over his stomach, his right facing upright on the grass. Hiccup's breaths - short, wheezy, laboured. His closed-eye expression - lifeless.

A moan escaping from the Dragon Rider shoved Tuffnut out his trance - similar to way Hiccup had shoved him as he almost tripped rushing towards him.

Landing on his knees next to him Tuffnut examined the wound, panic spreading throughout him like wildfire.

"Oh, gods. Oh, gods. Hiccup!" Tuffnut yelled his name hoping it would gain a reaction. It was safe to say that, that plan had failed.

Tuffnut's eye's travelled to the wound.

It wasn't as deep as what it could have been - Hiccup's copper chest plate to thank for that - but it was deep enough to swallow the whole head. The male Thorston was clueless as what to do. He was certain Fishlegs had said something about arrow wounds before, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out what it was.

So, he did the one thing he knew how. Gingerly grabbing hold of the shaft, Tuffnut pulled.

Hiccup's scream followed that action. It resonated throughout the forest, scaring away a few stray birds.

"Oh, Thor!" Tuffnut said as he looked to wound, regret filling him.

While successful in removing the arrow, the situation had only gotten worse. Hiccup's breathing was more ragged and rapid, no one was around to help the two, and a rapid flow of blood was now appearing on Hiccup's chest.

Hiccup's life had been in danger since the moment the arrow had been released, and Tuffnut may have made the situation even worse.

~O~

 **Can you please tell me if Tuffnut appears out-of-character?**

 **I hope you enjoyed the second chapter and, if you haven't already, be sure to favourite, follow and review the story.**


	3. A Message

**I think its about time everyone following this story gets an explanation.**

 **First, I would like to adress why this story hasn't been updated. The reasons is simple: this isn't my story.**

 **This story was written by younger sister, who, due to her age and our parents rules, was not able to make an account. She desperatly wanted to publish this story, so my parents came to a compromise. That she would be allowed to publish on my profile while I would inform her of any comments, new followers, etc.**

 **However, she stopped writing and didn't tell me for about a month (I'm a busy person I had other things on my mind). Then, when I noticed some new comments, I asked my sister when she would update and she told me she would get to it later. This cycle continued for a while.**

 **I did not say anything as I felt that if she decided to give up on the story, then she needed to be the one who said so.**

 **After 5 months since the last update, I have decided to share this because a) it's not fair on you guys, and b) it's not fair on me.**

 **That brings me to my second point. As of recently, I have been having quite a few** ** _interesting_** **messages sent to me. Some of them petty threats, others a little larger that could effect my online reputation.**

 **I won't disagree that my update schedule is a bit crazy. But please understand that I am very busy with school and work, and not the best mentally, but I am doing my best to update whenever I can.**

 **Unfortunately, this story may not get updated again. If my sister has completely given up on it, then I may come back once I've sorted my brain out and see what I can do for it. I can't make any promises though.**

 **I can understand your frustration, I really do, but please remember that myself - and other authors - are people too. And, in most cases writing fanfiction isn't a top priority in life.**

 **I apologise for the lack of updates and the rediculous amount of time to get this information to you. I will take some responsibility as I should have made sure this message was published sooner.**

 **I'm sorry.**

 **~ ThePhoenixGhirl**


End file.
